


Do you mean it when...

by CrimeCaro



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, Saiou Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCaro/pseuds/CrimeCaro
Summary: When the person you sectretly have a crush on is absent from class for the first time, what do you do?Of course investigate the case! ... and come to the conclusion that they ended up sick in bed!A little oneshot where Kokichi is affected by the despair disease as contribution to the saiou week 2020 Day 2
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 185
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	1. Chapter 1

@saiouweek Day 2 Past life/despair disease

Just another, bound to be boring day was about to start with it's first lesson on hopes peak academy - the school of the ultimate elite. Well class sure won't be boring for Shuichi Saihara since one of his classmates entertained him every single day. But today was something off, he wasn't there.

"Hey", Shuichi leaned over to his best friend Kaito, "have you seen Kokichi?"

The boy shrugged disinterested, "Don't know, don't care. Maybe he's sick."

Shuichi hummed as he turned his gaze to the missing boys chair. He had never been absent from class - even though they were allowed to do so - something had to be off.

Between classes Shuichi met with Makoto and Hajime in the cafeteria like every Thursday. After talking for a while they noticed that in each of their classes one student had been missing. Beside Kokichi also Kyoko and Nagito were missing today.

"That's rather strange", Makoto thought out loud. "Kyoko never misses a class, at least not without telling me."

"Similar to Kokichi", Shuichi threw into the round.

"Did you guys try to reach them somehow? Nagito also doesn't answer the phone, which is odd since he always picks up right away to tell you that he can't believe someone called him", Hajime explained.

As he spoke his classmate Ibuki Mioda passed their table and overheard their conversation. "Oh, Mikan confiscated their phones so they could rest properly", she explained as she sat down next to Hajime without asking.

"You know where they are?", Makoto asked excited to finally have a clue. Ibuki tilted her head in response. "What, you didn't hear Kirigiris screams earlier as she tried to flee from Mikan?"

"She did what?!"

Ibuki laughed, "Yeah, the girl sure can get wild." Hajime interrupted, "Ibuki, how do you know all this?"

"Uh well duuh, I checked on Mikan before I got here. The three are in the nursery, sick or something."

With that testimony the three boys decided to visit the nursery - after Ibuki had finished her lunch since they didn't want to leave her alone.

Stressed and nervous as always Mikan rushed back and forth until Hajime was able to stop her. "Hey Mikan, is Nagito here?"

"A-among others, y-yes."

"Why?", Makoto interrupted.

"He h-has caught th-the despair disease, just -just like Kirigiri, Ouma and Akane...", Mikan explained the situation.

"Despair disease?!", the three boys asked in union.

"Ah w-well it's another j-joke from that... bear... they all...all act like the opposite they are usually. Like while Nagito has the l-lair disease and always means the-the opposite of what he says... K-Kokichi can't lie at all... A-Akane is sc-ared o-off everything and... Kyoko-" In that exact moment they all heard a furious scream of a female voice. "Is loud." Makoto of course recognised his girlfriends voice and headed over to give Mikan a bit of a break. Without asking Hajime and Shuichi also made their ways to the boys they had worried about.

"Ohh, my beloved~", Kokichi greeted the detective as he saw him enter the room, "I didn't expect you to visit me."

Shuichi sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hm, Tsumiki is right about your symptoms", he mumbled rather to himself than Kokichi.

"How come?"

"You would've said that you expected me, like the villain in that cop movie we watched together." Shuichi chuckled a bit over the memory, while Kokichi slid deeper under his blanket, he felt so naked in front of Shuichi when he couldn't lie to hide his true intentions. Yet Shuichi was the only person he wanted to see him like this.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? We could've taken some extra notes for you", Shuichi asked in a worried tone.

"Oh I just don't want anyone to know my current state, since they all would just ask me millions of questions to get a true answer", Kokichi shrugged it off as it wasn't really a problem. Shuichi could understand the urge to ask the mysterious boy everything one ever wanted to know about him without the risk of it being a lie, but taking advantage of Kokichis state wasn't right.

"Anyway, why are you here, Shumai, don't tell me you were worried about me." Shuichi raised an eyebrow, "You've been in every class since we got to this school, except for today, of course I was worried."

"Well now you know where I am, you can might as well leave." Kokichi turned his head to look out of the window. The sudden rejection hit Shuichi on a different level. Did the boy expect that he would also take advantage of his situation?

"Kokichi... are you afraid I'm gonna ask you a lot of stuff to find out the truth too?", he asked a bit insecure. Kokichi still didn't look at him but nodded. "Like you out of all people aren't curious."

"Of course I am but I want to get behind your lies without any help of a stupid disease. That won't help me to understand you next week, when you're no longer sick." Kokichi turned his head back to face Shuichi again, a slight smile on his lips. "Then you are allowed to stay, my beloved."

"A-Actually...", Shuichi got a bit flustered, "there would be one thing I'd like to ask you..."

"Ask. You'll see if you get an answer."

"You always call me your beloved... do you... do you mean it?", Shuichi averted his gaze, embarrassed that he asked in the first place.

"Would you ask me that without the disease too?", was all Kokichi wanted to know beforehand.

"If I... if I'd bring up the courage eventually... some day...", he stuttered, "Since... I fear that you'll tell me what I want to hear but then just state it as a lie..." ... and hurt me, Shuichi couldn't say the last bit, even now he missed the courage.

"What you want to hear?", Kokichi tilted his head, "you want to hear that I mean it, right?" Shuichi nodded.

"Weeell then today's your lucky da-", he couldn't finish his cheering announcement due to the stupid cough coming with the disease.

"Kokichi! Are you okay?! Should I get you some-" amused Kokichi grabbed for his glass and emptied it in almost one gulp. "-water, you know nevermind." Embarrassed Shuichi scratched his cheek.

 _Too cute_ , Kokichi thought, happy to see that Shuichi actually cared.

"I mean it", he suddenly said.

"Huh?"; Shuichis head snapped up.

"I mean it when I call you my beloved. I like you the most out of all people in this school. You are not boring." Kokichi smiled at him as he explained how he saw Shuichi, who stopped working for a moment. He really didn't expect that, even though it was what he wanted to hear.

"Then... then I got one more follow up question..."

"But just one."

"Would you go out on a date with me, once you're well?" They were alone, something that didn't happen often, so Shuichi had to use that chance, especially after Kokichi just confessed that he liked Shuichi.

There was silence for a while. When Shuichi lifted his eyes again he saw Kokichis red face. "Ah- is it your fever?! Should I call Mikan?! I can-"

"Of course."

"The fever or Mikan?"

"The date."

"Oh... _OH_..."

"But no more questions for today, kay?", Kokichi played it off like this was some sort of payment. "Okay, then I won't ask", Shuichi mumbled as he leaned in closer to Kokichi. "Sh-Shumai what are you...!", the boy was interrupted by the pair of lips that closed his own off.

Ze, ze, can't even wait for the first date, my beloved, would be what Kokichi would say right now but he was too busy returning the kiss gently.

"I heard my name is something- WHY ARE YOU TWO KISSING?!", Mikan had entered the room but stopped right in the doorframe after she saw what the two boys were doing. They broke the kiss and stared shocked at Mikan, who screamed, "HE IS SICK! YOU CAN'T KISS SOMEONE SICK!" They shared a short look before it dawned on Shuichi. "It's contagious!?", he asked shocked.

"YES IT IS!!"

Instead of their date Shuichi joined Kokichi in his infirmary just a few days later - he really got infected too after just a short little kiss.

After only two days Kokichi was already sick of Shuichis extroverted behaviour, he wanted his beloved nervous emo back as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he recklessly kissed the sick Kokichi Shuichi caught the despair disease next and had to stay in bed now, while all he wanted was to finally go on the date with Kokichi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whopsie, I wrote a second part that may be a bit rushed but I had to get it out of my system (guess that counts as @saiouweek Day 2 prompt Despair Disease as well)

Of course Shuichi had way more visitors than Kokichi in the nursery. Well, in the first few days until they got the glimps of how the despair disease showed it's symptoms on Shuichi. He didn't lie or anything, he was rather... direct with his words. Words he'd be too embarrassed of to say in a normal state. So quickly Kokichi was the only one that visited Shuichi - on a daily basis that is. 

The boy was resting, close to doze off into another round of sleep to fight the fever, until the door opened and he instantly spotted the purple hair of his boyfriend.

"Kichi!", he exclaimed happily and quickly sat up straight. "I missed you so much!" He shifted his weight to sit up on his knees, a wide smile on his lips. "I missed you! Kiss me, Kichi", excited he crawled to the other end of the bed, where Kokichi was still standing. It may've been a few days now that Shuichi had all the symptoms of the disease but being greeted like this was something Kokichis just couldn't get used to.

"Kiss me, kiss me", Shuichi whispered as he threw his arms around Kokichis neck but the boy just wouldn't react! He brought his lips up next to Kokichis ear, pulled his body close to his and burried one hand the purple hair, so Kokichi wouldn't turn away.

"Come, play with me~", Shuichi breathed in a seductive note, a pink blush spread on Kokichis cheeks as he felt the warm breath of the detective on his ear, followed by... by those... words that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Let's do a lot more together", Shuichi kept going, sliding his hand slowly down Kokichis back.

Quickly the supreme leader grabbed for Shuichis shoulders and pushed him away a bit and called for Mikan. He couldn't deny that Shuichi woke the urge to follow his pleads but he didn't want to catch the disease again.

"Wh-what i-is it?", Mikan asked, standing in the door.

"Oh I just wanted to know if I'm immune against the despair disease, now that I had it", Kokichi asked by the way, like he'd just be curious.

"W-we don't k-know that y-yet. Why a-are you...", then it dawned on her, "you won't make out again!!"

Kokichi smiled at her, "Okie dokiee, you can leave then!"

She did as ordered, as usual.

Kokichi turned back to Shuichi, who looked at him with dreamy eyes, his hands had fiddled with the knot on his scarf the whole time. When he was finally able to open it and pull Kokichis scarf off, his boyfriend scolded him. "Nu-uh, Shumai, you heard the nurse. No make out sessions as long as you are here."

Smiling Shuichi brought his face close to Kokichis again. "Then let's leave!"

So bold, Kokichi thought amused.

"No make out sessions as long as you are sick." He brought his hand up to Shuichis forehead. "You are burning, Shumai. Lie back down." But he didn't wait until the detective listened and rather pushed him back into the pillow himself. "You are burning hot from that fever, beloved, you need to rest", he explained in a soft voice, pulling the blanket over Shuichi.

"You are the hot one! Take your shirt off, you must be sweating of all this hotness", he sat up again and grabbed for the bottom of Kokichis hoddie, "here, let me help you!"

Suddenly one of his most creepy smiles spread on Kokichis face as he threatened, "Once you are over this disease I will remind you of every single word you said to me in front of everyone, Shuichi Saihara. Nishishi!"

The blue haired boy stopped for a moment and blinked up at Kokichi before he let himself fall back in the huge pillow.

"Take me", he mumbled desperately but only made Kokichi sigh. Can't this be over soon so they can finally go on a date with him lying and Shuichi being nervous all the time?!

He sat down next to Shuichi and looked down on him. "Maybe after we went on our date, Shumai."

His golden eyes lighted up at the thought of that. "Yes, our date! Where are we going?"

Kokichi smiled, "You know, my beloved, I though of the arcade, since we always have so much fun playing games with each other."

Shuichi nodded, he liked that idea, he liked it very much.

"Kiss the cold away!", he demanded from Kokichi since he wanted to go on that date right now. A kiss would help, right?

Amused Kokichi shook his head. One little peck wouldn't hurt, right?

"But only one, then you'll sleep, okay?"

Shuichi nodded, pouting. Even now he knew that sleeping would mean Kokichi will leave.

After pulling up the blanket neatly over Shuichis shoulders he leaned up and left a light kiss on Shuichis burning forehead.

"Sleep tight, Shumai", he whispered before he left the room.

Even sick Shuichi kept his promise and slept, a nice dream filled his head with a whole arcade just for Kokichi and him so spend their date in.

A smile hushed over his lips, he couldn't wait to get well again to live this dream.


End file.
